


Between Riddled Dreams and Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Gore, Horror, House Elves can be scary too, M/M, Mystery (Kind of), Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Vampire Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry knew going there was a bad idea.He had heard rumors of a monster haunting the Riddle mansion on top of the hill, that no one ever returned when they entered it and the only thing that was left of them were their rotting dead bodies. But his friends didn't believe it, so he went along, only to become this monster's imprisoned possession, something he only thought happened in horror stories. He was living his own nightmare, and he knew, that the monster won't ever let him go.





	Between Riddled Dreams and Nightmares

" _Harry_ ," a deep voice whispered. The boy flinched, backing up closer into the corner of the room. Harry trembled at the sound of his name coming from the monster hunting him. He could feel the malice in the voice; the promise of both pain and pleasure coursing through every syllable.

" _Harry_ ," the voice called again, and the boy lifted his arms to his head, his hands clutching clumps of his untamed raven hair and tugging. Anything would have been better than being in the room with this monster trying to kill him. The door was locked, the only sound being his breathing and the soft droplets of water that he wasn't sure where it came from, since there was no source of water in the room.

The room was dark, and the boy couldn't even see his own hands. He could only wait for the monster to stop his torture, and finally kill him, or set him free, which seemed unlikely.

A small candle was lit in the room, and the boy saw it as a sign of hope, thinking that he could finally leave, but regret the moment he lifted his head. His closest friends were in the room with him, each hung from the ceiling above him, a hole through their chests and a gash in their stomachs, blood still falling from their bodies and dripping onto the floor. Blood was oozing from their necks, and the boy nearly threw up his dinner at the sight of their heart clearly gone and their organs and other intestines spilling out of their wounds.

He screamed in despair, wanting to go and release them from the rope around their necks, but couldn't bring himself move from his position. He wondered how the strong scent of iron only now hit his nose, and his eyes refused to look away from their lifeless forms.

" _Harry_ ," a deep, husky voice said, hot air hitting his ear and he shivered at the contact. He froze as long, slender spider-like fingers gripped his shoulders, not allowing him the chance to run from his captor. He felt the weight of the other person push against his back and the warm breath on his next. Sharp teeth glide across his exposed neck and the boy could only wait to join his friends.

"Silly child," the voice said. "You won't be joining them anytime soon."

The boy only stood there, green eyes wide with fear and pupils dilated. His breath came out in short pants, his heart clenching and his lungs seemingly stopping their work.

"I'm going to take my time with you, because you are now **mine**."

The boy unconsciously nodded, knowing he would never be allowed to leave this place again, and would probably die at the hands of this monster.

"Don't be afraid Harry. I'll be gentle."

The brunette's eyes became hollow and his breath slow and even.

"Sweet Dreams," was the last thing Harry heard before fangs sunk into his neck and his world turned black.


End file.
